


Lynchpin

by Smiley5494



Series: Author's Favourites [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, no spoilers for cdth because i havent read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Niall Lynch taught his sons how to box, how to lie. How to enter a room and keep the attention on themselves.And Declan, neither dreamer nor dream, not a favourite to either parent, sat up and took notes.Think about it this way, in a family of dreams and dreamers is there a place for someone who is neither?
Relationships: Aurora Lynch/Niall Lynch, Declan Lynch & Matthew Lynch & Ronan Lynch
Series: Author's Favourites [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966441
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Lynchpin

Let's talk about Declan Lynch. 

Neither dream nor dreamer, an odd one out in a family of impossibilities.

Do you think Declan had moments where he thought he didn’t belong at The Barns. Where he thought he didn’t belong with his family.

Do you think he was right?

* * *

Niall Lynch taught his sons how to box, how to fight to win. He taught his sons how to lie, how to enter a room and make the attention stick.

And Declan, neither dream nor dreamer, sat up and took notes.

Declan Lynch knew how to fight. He knew how to lie. He knew how to charm people into doing what he wanted.

Declan Lynch knew the secrets his family kept.

He knew about Matthew and Ronan, about Aurora and Niall. He knew about the dreams but would never be able to join. It was an exclusive club that he didn’t have a membership for. 

He would never truly be a part of that world, not as a kid. Not as an adult.

* * *

Do you think the Barns has a place for an ordinary kid?

A valley of dreams, where nothing is real, where magic is the entire world.

In a valley of magic, the place he grew up in, is there a place for Declan Lynch?

* * *

Matthew was Aurora’s favourite, Ronan was Niall’s. Declan was neither.

When Niall said _Ronan_ it always sounded like he meant to say another word entirely and then swapped it out at the last moment.

When Niall said _Declan_ it always sounded like he meant to say Declan.

Niall and Aurora argued for hours about Ronan's birth.

Declan asked once and got _I wouldn't know. I wasn't here._

Think about it this way, in a family of dreams and dreamers, is there a place for someone who is neither?

* * *

Then, before anyone could blink, Niall was dead and the brothers were only brothers in church on Sundays.

Only brothers because of Matthew. 

Brothers because of a dream.

* * *

Do you think Declan knew what was happening when the demon was unmaking Ronan and his dreams?

Do you think Declan knew what was happening when Matthew nearly died?

Do you think Declan was scared?

Do you think Declan thought that he was going to be the only Lynch left?

Funny that the ordinary, _normal_ Lynch being the only living one.

Then the moment passes, the demon is defeated and Declan still has his family.

* * *

Declan was ordinary.

Declan was normal.

But Declan held all the cards.

You get rid of Declan and the Lynchs' fall apart.

* * *

Ronan had Adam and Gansey and ~~Noah~~ and Blue.

Matthew was loved by all, charming and sweet.

Declan was a liar. Declan was charismatic. Declan had power. 

Do you think Declan Lynch felt lonely?

Do you think Declan Lynch wanted more?


End file.
